


Ashes to Ashes

by NinetyMinutesToSpare (RaptureAnimeFan)



Series: Ashes to Ashes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Trauma, Road Trips, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptureAnimeFan/pseuds/NinetyMinutesToSpare
Summary: Scoria Wildfyre is nothing but a bounty hunter. He has a tragic past, sure. A demon living inside him who can be... annoying to say the least. Hell, he nearly even died once.But he doesn't much care. He's about to embark on the hardest job of his life. Kill the wretched prince of Northern My'fyal, be set for life.All goes well, until it doesn't. Now trapped in an urgent game of life or death, Scoria must complete his task all whilst avoiding certain death and old enemies.Thankfully, he doesn't have to go at it alone, as an old friend comes to his rescue. Kinda.But will this old friendship blossom into something more? Or will it crash and burn along with their lives?





	Ashes to Ashes

There’s a young man on the ground. Blood is everywhere as he clings to life. Over him is a woman, tears in her eyes as she’s yelling at him to wake up. His breaths are heavy and slow. Hers are shallow and urgent. The young man’s eyes slowly flutter then shut. A loud sob is heard from the woman as the last thing he hears. And just like that…

He wakes up.

\---

“Ugh… My fuckin’ head…” The young man groaned as he awoke from his slumber. His living quarters were as messy as his hungover head space. Bottles, underwear and miscellaneous drugs and weapons were scattered about. Thankfully, this was just a hotel he was using as he was in the region for his work. The man slowly rose up in bed, looking around before settling his eyes on his forearm, where a black tattoo-like symbol was brandished into him.  
“Even after everything, you’re still keeping me alive, huh?” He scoffed, a slight smile on his face before he stretched out and got out of bed.

“That dream again…? I haven’t even seen her in…” His mind fluttered off to that fateful night as he pressed the bridge of his nose. The night that keeps replaying in his head. The night he almost died in that woman’s arms.  
“Well, whatever.” He said with a nonchalant attitude. “Time for work.” He said, a grin forming on his face.  
This young man is Scoria Wildfyre. He’s a bounty hunter and today is the start of a journey he will take with a familiar friend. It is a journey of acceptance. It is a journey of understanding. Above all, it’s a journey of love and forgiveness.

\---

The young man, dressed in his standard bounty hunter gear: all black with red accents coming in the form of his shirt, gloves, and the tips of his hair. He walked out the door off the hotel where he was staying and headed to the meeting spot. He wore a long black cloak with a hood attached, mainly because it looked cool. It also helped draw less attention to him. While some would call his wardrobe and sense of fashion "tacky", he does it on purpose. No one suspects a bounty hunter in this day and age to look like a homeless man who just rolled out of bed.

After a few minutes of walking, he made it to the meeting spot. A charming, but run-down little tavern nicknamed "The Tabernacle". Without hesitation, Scoria walked in, taking a seat at the corner table. A bar maiden came close, a smile plastered on her face.  
"Hi, Scoria~" She said, waving at the man. "I really enjoyed our little... session last night." She said, biting her bottom lip.  
This only made Scoria smirk. He didn't like flirting whilst he was on official business, but he figured this once wasn't a bad idea.  
“Thanks, love. Maybe we can get together again some time.” He said with a wink as the bar maiden giggled and walked away. He knew he shouldn't have kept leading that girl on, but she was fun. Not like he was gonna be in town for much longer though.

\---

After a few hours of waiting, a meek looking man approached the table where Scoria was sat. “Uh… You’re the Blood Hunter, right?” The man asked with a stutter in his voice. “Depends. What’s the job and how much you paying?” Scoria asked bluntly. “I don’t do jobs out of the goodness of my heart, y’know.” The other man took a seat and passed Scoria a flyer. The piece of paper had the face of a wealthy looking man on it, a royal presumably. “He is the prince of Northern My'fyal, a small royal-owned district a few miles away from here. If you can… dispose of him, you’ll be given enough money to never have to work in any field of work again.” The man said seriously, looking at Scoria. The bounty hunter looked on at the flyer for awhile, before scoffing and shrugging.

“I need to see that money first.” He said, folding the flyer up. “Killing a royal… That’s a big thing. Assasination can lead to death by hanging if persecuted. If I’m gonna risk my life for this, I need to make sure this job is legit.” He said, crossing his arms and laying back in the chair. “Fine. Meet me at the outskirts of town in ten minutes.” The man said as he started to leave. “I promise you, Wildfyre. This’ll be worth it.” He said before slinking away and out of the tavern. Scoria couldn’t help but sigh, placing a few gold coins on the table and grabbing another drink from the bar before heading to the new meeting spot.

\---

Scoria finally made his way to the outskirts of town. He didn’t attract much attention, due to his rather intimidating stature and look. When he arrived, the man from before was waiting for him. At his sides were two trunks, filled to the absolute brim with gold, silver, and other valuables. This immediately made Scoria very happy, but also very suspicious. “Alright, talk. Where’d you get this money, old man?” He asked seriously, staring at the man. The question only provided a chuckle from him.

“I am the king of Northern My’fyal.” He revealed. “And, I’m asking you to kill my son.”

**\--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my little DnD fic! I can't wait to share more of Scoria's story as well as his "old friend's" (We'll get to them soon, I promise). The two OC's in question were made and desgined by yours truly and my friend @Weireii on IG. I was lucky enough to get their blessing to use her character in the fic and she's been incredibly supportive so shoutouts to her! (ILY no hetero tho). Well, that's it from me for now! Chapter Two will be out soon (after midterms...) Cheers!


End file.
